wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Rust Prophecy
In the halls of Jade Mountain, a young Nightwing has delivered a prophecy. The Four will save Pyrrhia The Golden Light holds the peace The Darkness shall not be the least And to the group, the Aqualen adds All the might of the foreign lands The Strange Power is the smallest of all And with her, the group will not fall Go on a journey these Dragonets must Through forests and hills of rust The Four will save Pyrrhia... A new conqueror has gripped Pyrrhia. It is an Icewing named Valka, with her Metallic accomplice, Stainless. Stainless has recruited some spies and rulers for each tribe, and all the queens have been overthrown, and are in prison, waiting for execution. The spies in each tribe act like citizens, and when they find a disloyal subject, they drag him off to Stainless. However, the Talons of Peace have re formed, and decided to take it upon themselves to solve it. They did it a different way, though, asking if they could borrow some eggs for the good of Pyrrhia. They somehow got to Acantia, because Aqualens are Acantian. They managed to get: Mirage the Sandwing- The Golden Light Sunstriker the Nightwing- The Darkness Rogue the Aqaulen- The Aqualen Lilac the Rainwing- The Strange Force Mirage is a Sandwing with a weird golden glow. Sunstriker is a Nightwing that can only see the future. Rogue is a regular Aqualen, and Lilac is an animus Rainwing. Chapter One: Mirage Mirage woke up yawning, her shining golden scales casting the room in a pale glow. She walked into the mealtime cave. Nothing. Not even a lizard. Mirage didn't dare to wake up the caretakers, Quagmire and Moljnir. Moljnir wasn't that much older than them, maybe a year and a half. Quagmire, however, was older and irritable if you woke her up too early. So Mirage waited. Ugh, she thought, glancing at the sleeping forms of her friends. I wish they could just WAKE UP already. As if willing it made it happen, Rogue stirred and rose, his finned tail sweeping the floor. "You're up," Mirage said. "Finally. You sleep like a badger." Rogue's gaze hardened. She never got along with him. "Well, that's because your stupid light made it impossible for me to get any sleep for the first two hours." "Excuse me," Mirage snapped,"but my stupid light is why I'm here. I hold the peace." "You wouldn't know it from the way you two quarrel," Sunstriker said, stretching and joining the conversation. Mirage glared at Sunstriker, then at Rogue. "Go put your head in a bucket of fish or something." The Aqualen flashed with surprise, and Mirage felt pleasure that she was able to verbally stop Rogue, as he was great at comebacks. Rogue, however, still had something to say. "You wouldn't dare speak to me like that when I'm a dragon guardian." "IF you're a dragon guardian," Mirage replied. "He will be," squeaked Lilac, woken, hugging Rogue's leg. "He will be like Purdy and Quicksilver and Workdshaker and Frenzi and all the greats." "It does seem likely," Sunstriker said absentmindedly, gazing into space. Mirage couldn't argue with a Nightwing that could see the future. And now they were all siding against her! Unbelievable! The four year old Sandwing stomped out of the sleep cave to wake up Moljnir. Chapter Two: Sunstriker Sunstriker sighed as he watched Mirage storm out of the cave, visions of a huge blue dragons running through his head. Lilac wriggled out from under Rogue and asked, "Is a Mirage mad at us? Will she leave forever?" Sunstriker gave a rueful smile and tousled Lilac's ruff. "No, she's just gone to wake up the guardians." The tiny Rainwing pressed against him and Roguestarted out the door. "What is it?" Sunstriker stared. "Breakfast, Sun," Rogue replied. Lilac scrambled onto Sunstriker's back, the three year old not weighing more than a goat. Sun started forward, Lilac bouncing up and down on his back. When they reached the meal cave, Sun lowered Lilac off his back and walked in. Breakfast passed quickly, Mirage refusing to talk to anyone. Moljnir cornered Sunstriker and asked,"Mirage was acting weird. Did she and Rogue have a row?" Sunstriker nodded, and the Icewing sighed, hurrying off to prepare the hunting lesson cave. Well, I didn't start it, Sunstriker thought, padding to his language lesson. It was just them, and I HAD to open my big, forseeing mouth The Nightwing sat down at the edge of the room, and Rogue entered and sat next to him. Lilac and Mirage were having hunting lessons. Maybe that will put Mirage in a good mood, he thought. She can stare moonily at Moljnir, and Lilac can convince her the fight was silly. Quagmire, stomped in, her amber scales looming in front of the chalkboard. "We will start with a basic review-" Sunstriker sighed. The large Mudwing turned her snout to him. "Perhaps you can demonstrate end of the year work, then." Sunstriker shrank down. "No? Then I suggest you listen. Can everyone write the alphabet..." Sunstriker dully began writing. It was going to be a long lesson. Chapter Three: Rogue When the lesson was finished, Rogue and Sunstriker walked to the hunting cave. "Don't worry," Rogue comforted. "Quagmire is mean to everyone if she doesn't get enough sleep." Sun smiled up at the taller dragonet. Suddenly, Mirage shoved Rogue into the wall, briskly pacing past him. Lilac scurried in her wake, saying,"Why did you do that, Ragi? You could just apologize..." The last of her words were lost as she turned the corner. Rogue growled, his gills flaring, and walked into the hunting cave. Moljnir stood at the center of it, looking cool. "Alright,'class'," he said with a grin, mocking his own age. "Let me see what you can do." Rogue crept across the cave, determined to out hunt Mirage. That crazy Sandwing couldn't just leave me alone, he thought. She had to insult me, and then shove me into a wall. Using his anger, he exploded towards a cow, who mooed tragically ad tried to lumber away. Nope, Rogue thought. His tail elongated and became whip thin. His wings became huge and slender. His snout narrowed, and his entire body became more aerodynamic. Rogue swept across the cave, picked up the cow, and dispatched it. Then he did a few loops just to show he could, and landed on the floor. Sun was staring at him with his jaw open. "How did you do that? That was amazing!" Moljnir nodded. "Excellent use of your forms, Rogue. Your turn, Sunstriker." Rogue grinned quietly to himself. Regular form, flying form, digging form, and swimming form. He watched as Sun killed a goat. "Alright," Moljnir said. "Rogue, since you had the best kill, you get first choice at dinner." Rogue and Sunstriker walked out of the room, the Aqualen still filled with adrenaline. That will show that pesky Sandwing, he thought, and grinned. Chapter Four: Lilac Lilac was weary from her hunting lesson, and the language lesson only made her hungry, as they were spelling out the names of fruits. If only Mirage would be nicer to Rogue, she thought ruefully. The walk back has been nothing but Mirage ranting about the Aqualen. "I'm sure he didn't get the best score, and I will choose the biggest, juiciest piece of meat." Mirage had said smugly. Now they're re sitting at the table, waiting for Rogue and Sun to arrive. Lilac sighed as Mirage growled impatiently. All she wanted was her friends to get along perfectly! Was that so much to ask? Rogue entered the cave, Sunstriker following him. Finally, Moljnir and Quagmire sat down. "Rogue, take your pick," Moljnir said. Mirage's face was comical. Lilac almost giggled, but refrained, because she didn't want Mirage more angry. Rogue flashed a smug look at the Sandwing before taking a boar. They ate in silence. Finally, it was time for a fun activity before bed. They all went to the sleep cave to play a game they always played: Acantian Warriors. Lilac, the youngest, was assigned to the part of the princess Gola. Rogue was always a knight, Sun was king, and Mirage sulked in a corner. "Hey, Ragi," Sunstriker called. "Aren't you going to be the villager?" Mirage didn't respond. "Yeah," Lilac giggled. "She doesn't want to okay, so she can be the villager of Scowls." Rogue, Sun and Lilac burst out laughing. "So, anyways," Rogue said. "Here I am, the bravest Acantian Knight to ever roam the land. I am the king's most trusted warrior." Lilac jumped in. "Oh, no, I'm being robbed," she said dramatically, tussling with a stalactite. "I'll save you!" Rogue announced heroically. His tail sept in and obliterated the stalactite. "Oh, my, are you all right, daughter?" Sun ran in, tripped on his talons, and crashed into the ground. Rogue jumped on him, Lilac jumped on Rogue, and they all ended up tussling on the ground and laughing. Chapter 5: Mirage Mirage woke up first again, sticking her snout out the window, pondering the events the day before. She recalled Moljnjr's sympathetic smile. Don't worry, he had said. Rogue just needs to cool down. Mirage blushed slightly. She was extremely glad the Icewing could not read minds, because right at that very moment, she had been thinking, he's kind of cute. Mirage shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts, then considered her argument with Rogue. She rubbed her eyes and looked back out the window, only to see a talon coming straight at her face and knocking her out. Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions